dragonquestcosmosfandomcom-20200213-history
Misc. Rules
All of following rules are general rules only. Their implementation may change depending on the specific circumstances, adjustments made during gameplay, or GM's whim. Autobattles Autobattles will be automatically performed if all the PC's are incapable of taking action (due to sleep, paralysis, etc.). Otherwise, autobattles can be performed if the PC's request and one of the following condiitions are met: #Soloists may request autobattle at any time but they are limited to 4 rounds of autobattle. #Any group may request autobattle if a single enemy group remains. Autobattle requests amount to asking the GM to perform more work, so be gracious when asking and understanding if the request is not granted. Also note that conditionals will be run at the players peril, possibly grinding them to dust over repeated rounds when any reasonable player would have changed strategies. Autobattle is only broken if: #Stop provisional commands given are met. #A monster uses a previously unseen ability. #A player is brought to critical HP who has not given a provisional command for what to do in that case. Note: This will not necessarily save you from bad autobattle commands as some monsters may take you down from above critical to dead in a single hit or if fighting multiple monsters they may be able to do it through a combination of attacks. #GM's discretion. This is mostly used for syncing up different parties or for storyline reasons. In general, it will not be used to save players from their own bad commands. Grouping 1. In order for a party to deviate from "default" party-size-groupings, ALL characters in the party must be in unanimous agreement to do so. 2. When a party begins a quest, or departs from town for overland travel, any non-default party ordering must be decided BEFORE the update in which they depart. Party grouping cannot be revised upon seeing what enemies comprise the first encounter. 3. Party grouping CAN be revised mid-quest (or mid-travel) between battles. HOWEVER, to do so, all party members must be in unanimous agreement AND come to that agreement BEFORE the end of their current battle.' ''[Examples: --- Team #1 is in battle #1 of their quest. Before the battle ends, all teammembers post their agreement with changing party order after the battle concludes. Once battle #1 ends, their revised grouping will go into effect for battle #2. --- Team #2 is in battle #1 of their quest. After the battle ends, and once the enemies for battle #2 are revealed, they ask to revise party groupings. They' cannot''' do so at this point; they will still be in the same party grouping as they were in battle #1. BUT SEE rule #4 below. 4. A PC can, as their action during a round of combat, SWITCH GROUPS to move to another PC group involved in the same fight. As with the "charge" and "retreat" commands, this move will be coupled with a "parry" command. A PC that "switches" can select where in the party order they will wind up. 5. The above are GENERAL rules only. Unique circumstances may impose different results.' ' Inventory In general, the normal inventory of a player can carry six items. Any equipped weapon, armor, shield or helmet do not count against the limit. Accessories take up inventory slots, as do any weapons or armor that is not equipped. Herbs and keys are counted individually. Some exceptions are: 1. Lottery & monster arena tickets are placed in their own inventory. Each type of ticket is tracked seperately. Maximum number of tickets per player is: 4 Loto 3 tickets 4 Ball of Light Ticket 1 Monster Arena Win Ticket 1 Monster Arena Trifecta Ticket 2. Up to one seal per person does not take up an inventory slot. 3. Character specific items with no plot/game usage do not take up inventory slots. Examples include Rikka's Agiel, Racor's Book of Justice, & Cristo's Flint. 4. Pets (aka Junior & Jaws) may be equipped with an accessory, but this uses up one of the owner's item slots when equipped. This has been loosened on one occasion (Junior absorbed his Dragon Scale). Cave Exploration (Alternate Ruleset) Cave Exploration Kol Siege Kol Siege: Map and Rules Spell Targets In general, inanimate objects are not affected by heal, increase, or sap spells. Robmagic must be cast in battle. Out of battle Robmagic spells are not permitted. You may target other PC's or recruited monsters with Robmagic in battle. The other PC's might not be happy with you for it though... Lighting & Suprise Turns Radiant, in caves, last for up to 50 'spans'. The final 10 spans are the same amount of illumination of torches. Torches, in caves, last for up to 200 'spans.' In situations where lighting is recommended, usually cave exploration and during nighttime, any illumination is generally sufficient to reduce the chances of enemy groups getting a surprise round a the beginning of combat, as well as allowing the player to see the cave/immediate surroundings. Better lighting may be useful when at an intersection or for seeing more distant objects. Call For Help (Monster Reinforcements) In most standard battles, a hard cap will be enforced, limiting the number of monsters of the same species to a maximum of 8 (lettered ABCDEFGH). This limit will also extend to monsters which can call for help, such that subsequent calls for help will automatically fail after the 8th monster appears in combat.